Golden Sun: Rising Anew
by 1TroublesomeGuy
Summary: The days of our heroes have faded into history, but what has it brought about for the future? It has been nearly a thousand years and much has changed, and yet much stays the same. Origonal characters. Ignores Golden Sun Dark Dawn
1. Unsettling Sunset

**Golden Sun:**_** Rising Anew**_

_Unsettling Sunset_

It really was amazing.

The sky was set in a blazing array of yellows, oranges and reds as the sun was setting over the crystalline ocean horizon, splashing the Great Western Sea with sparkling light.

But... why was I so tense?

We were all _finally_ returning home, some of us longer than others. We were _finally_ finished with this perilous and tiring quest. We halted the destruction of Weyward, restored Alchemy from its long and overdue slumber, also Jenna and myself were reunited once again with our loved ones. I _should_ be flying as high as Eclipse with joy...

...But...there are still many questions that remain unanswered, such as what became of Alex for he was not present during the final ignition of the Mars Elemental Lighthouse? What became of Vale during his travels, and his mother? And another thought that has slipped his mind since the very beginning. What had the Wise One done to the Mars Star at the Star Chamber?

I shake these thought away as I gaze across the deck of the soaring Lemurian ship from my position at the bow. Garet was jumping animatedly in front of Jenna's parents along with Jenna talking just as expressively, as was Ivan and Mia although both were at a calmer pace and explaining any detail missing from the amazing journey they were reciting. Piers was conversing with Kraden whilst steering at the helm, although what the conversation was about I could only guess. Felix and Sheba were nowhere to be seen as they were below deck powering the hover jade (I hoped). I wondered where my dad was until I noticed him walking up to me with a smile on his face

"Isaac?" he answ- Wait! That wasn't dads voice at all!

"Isaac?" it sounded almost as horrifying as a dying cat

"isaac!" as aggravating as nails on chalkboard...almost like...

"ISAAC KAUS WILL YOU WAKE UP!" Professor Cauchemar, an old, scowling hook-nosed women screeched. Her rant was aimed towards her only snoring student, a spiky haired strawberry-blonde fifteen year old boy. His appearance consisted of a dark blue jacket with a yellow fur collar and silver zipper, underneath was a white t-shirt and finally dark brown jeans with thick leather boots. If standing he would've been about five foot and four inches.

"Huh?" He grunted out with a line of drool dribbling from his lip. His bright blue eyes fluttering open only to see today's history book staring back at him.

"_Please_ continue where we stopped in "_Belenus: Birth of a Nation._" She snide at him, elongating please to show her displeasure.

"Oh, uh...sure." he nervously replied. He had no idea what section they had finished on and was beginning to sweat nervously, his fellow classmates were laughing under their breath at his poor misfortune, and no doubt Ven was one of them. 'Stupid white haired basta-'he heard someone trying to catch his attention. He looked to his right along the long wooden work bench that held five other students.

The person to his immediate right, with shoulder length strawberry blonde hair, with eyes just as blue as his, although much more awake than his own. Clothing consisting of a long sleeve baggy shirt, the top half, shoulders and arms a light cream colour while the forearms and stomach were leaf green. Underneath the table the person wore a tight set of shorts that went pass the knees and last of all was a set of leather sandals around the feet. This was Alice Kaus, his fourteen year old sister, and she was moving her finger into the shape of a three and a nine '39! THATS IT!' "Page 39..." He turned through the book to reach the section, flashing Alice a grateful smile, with her returning one back. With a quick clearing of the throat he began to read.

"After the rise of the Golden Sun..."

Lesson: Region of Belenus

Alchemy was restored to the many civilisations across the many lands of Weyward, inspiring new governments, architecture, medicine, science, art and engineering to take route, and nearly every person and beast changer to gain the ability of psynergy. With this the regions of Angara and the upper portion of Gondowan became known as Belenus, and today are recognised for its magnificent architecture, bountiful crops which are traded to many other continents, exponential medical breakthroughs and the legendary impassable woodland known as the Ancient Grove.

It Has been nearly a thousand years since the forming of Belenus, being ruled by the Three Kings, rulers of three regions that reign over their area and govern Belenus as a whole. The current rulers are King Frosset of Imil, Master Ipek of Kalay, and Lord Geb of Laverio.

"GAH! I hate history!" shouted our beloved hero Isaac as he marched down the dirt road from Bilibin towards the residential suburbs of the town with his hands behind his head. It was the evening and to his right walked his beloved sister with her arms folded over her chest and scowling at him. Although she was three inches shorter than him, she still made Isaac a little uneasy.

"You would probably enjoy it more if you paid attention." She scolded him, for she was the one that had to rescue him from moments like this. "Isn't that right Ven?" she turned her right to question the last member of their group.

Ven Tempus was a giant compared to the other students as he was about five foot eleven inches with broad shoulders and arms, an impressive and intimidating appearance for a fifteen year old. His hair was unusual due to it being a light grey/silver and styled to finish just above his eyebrows at the front, while the back was tied into a low hanging pony tail.

His wardrobe was made of a turtle-neck black vest that clung to him, a short sleeve open shirt the colour of dry clay while his baggy shorts were a shade of earthy grown, just reaching the brim of his leather boots that were almost the same as Isaacs.

He turned his black eyes towards Alice and smoothly answered "Dear, it wouldn't change the result even if they were to turn the history tomes into a picture book." now he looked past her to grin at the boy in question. "Isn't that right sparky?"

Now that was a very big insult towards a Mars Adept, which was what he was, for it demeaned the size of the flame he could create, and he was considered the most skilled amongst this year's generation. Alice was actually a Venus adept and mostly utilised healing abilities, and avoided all confrontations if possible. However Ven was known for his amazing form when using a sword (favouring the long sword over anything else), Jupiter psynergy and battle tactics. Not only that but he seemed to excel at everything in education along with Alice, and yet... Isaac was the one considered the dunce, although he always been the greatest when it came to the total amount of psynergy, easily over-powering any others. That was why Isaac disliked him, he was just too _perfet_.

And the fact he was going out with his sister had nothing to do with it. Honest.

But back towards the conversation, Isaac replied back "Is _that_ the best insult you can come up with? You're full of hot air, so use it then."

"Alright then. You're so pathetic, you wouldn't even know how to light a match, either with OR without your power."

"Pardon me but you got a letter earlier, about a girl wanting her hair back."

"Oh, you're one to talk about hair, strawberry."

"Replied the old man." Isaac didn't care if he wasn't the smartest in school, he could always throw the best insults and even turn the stoic Ven into an interestingly frustrated shade of red.

"Knock it off you two!" little Alice called towards the two as they had stopped walking in order to give each other verbal abuse, while she continued for home down the left side of the fork in the road. "I want to go home and get something to eat!" after stating what she wanted Alice fully turned around to continue heading for home, ignoring the two startled boys.

"...we'll settle this during the next sparing lesson." Ven stated to Isaac. He had a smug grin on his face, almost accepting the victory already.

"...until tomorrow then." Isaac growled out, glaring as Ven strolled down the other side of the fork in the road. Once he was out of sight Isaac turned towards the setting sun, watching the sky almost turning into a canvas of flame with oranges, reds and yellows.

It really was amazing.

Yet... why did he have a bad feeling in his gut? It wouldn't be about the fight, that's for sure...

...something was coming.

**AUTHORS NOTES:**

Hello readers, (and no I'm not going to get hyper about this) this is my first story and I've wanted to write this as I felt that _"Golden Sun: Dark Dawn"_ although a great game just changed too many concepts about Weyward in such a little period of time, so I thought I'd give a go at the third instalment. I mean...how hard can it be? And no I do not own Golden Sun, that's Camelot, so YOU CAN'T SUE ME!

The lessons are going to appear every now and then to give a brief summary and below are a few translations for those interested. There probably won't be a lot of action for another chapter as this is only helping me set up the base of my story.

Next time: _The Dawn of War_

NOTES:

"Kaus" a national god of the Edomites and a mountain god

"Cauchemar" is French for nightmare

"Belenus" a Celtic god of the sun

"Frosset" is Norwegian for frozen

"Ipek" is Turkish for silk

"Geb" Egyptian god of earth, both in and under it.


	2. Dawn of War

**Golden Sun:**_** Rising Anew**_

_Dawn of War_

A man marches down a long cavernous hallway that appears to be more reminiscent to that of a factory or war machine, as it is laden with piping over steel plated walls while the flooring is merely steel grating, all of which shining a dull ominous silver with whatever light is originating from the entrance of the passage, with sounds of mechanical clanging and grunting reverberating through. The man in question appears to be wearing a suit that looks almost grafted to his skin with black leather, overlade with a circular plate of cobalt-blue metal over his chest with armguards, shin guards, boots, shoulder pads and an automated mask of the same colour.

His skin was another matter, as the top part of his face that wasn't hidden by his gear, from the bridge of his nose to his red eyebrows, was a light scaly green. The top of his head was matted down with a red you could believe was pink, however if said thought was voice, the person who uttered it would be cut down from the foot long dirks that he keep at the both of his sides. Flowing behind him was a cloak of a much darker blue emblazed with the image of a white dragon flying underneath a large white flame in the centre.

The mark of Prox

Lesson: the mechanical city of Prox

After the lighting of the Mars Lighthouse, rich veins of ores began show themselves around the structure, allowing new heights and experiments of engineering to take route, including weapons. By the year 200AGS (After the Golden Sun) Prox was the main distributor for metals, firearms and machinery, that was before the uprising took hold.

One man was capable of overthrowing the chief family, and brought about a dictatorship, cutting off all trade to the main lands and their engineering knowledge to the others. It has been nearly eight-hundred years since and only a select few in the world even know _how _to work some of the surviving machines today, and Prox had disappeared into history.

He reached the end of his walk to a large metal door, guarded by two soldiers that look as if they were hulking juggernauts of bronze and weaponry, with a bladed arm on the right and a fist on the left nearly twice the size of an average mans' head. Emotionless glowing points of light were staring at the man from underneath a domed head. A voice rang out clear, cold and void.

"Commander Azulus of the Cobalt division, hear on matters to discuss with Supreme Commander." The man replied, coming to a halt in front of the guardians. The cobalt division was the army's assassin and reconnaissance experts. There was a moment of pause before the soldier on the right responded with a voice as mechanical and cold as the surroundings.

"_Commander Azulus. Proceed."_ Once the words were uttered, the door in front began to slowly open inwards with a whirl and a grind of gears and steam. As soon as possible, Azulus briskly walked in with the doorway quickly closing up, faster that they have opened and banishing the previous noises.

His surroundings changed yet again, abolished with the steel motif, instead the room was almost as large as a football pitch with walls that were lit by the dozen or so chandeliers that hung from the ceiling, were plastered with soft creams and yellows and decorated with swords of various styles, portraits of a man in the same armour as Azulus although in bronze and gold. Satin red drapes that hung from the ceiling, were tied together in the farthest corners that would normally cover an impossibly large screen, currently showing the map of Weyward and its current governing bodies. The flooring now replaced with exquisite fine-cut white marble that reverberated with piano music that coursed through the room. (Frederic Chopin – Nocturne piano solo) as he made his way towards the unoccupied chair behind the pianist, he glanced at the other two people in the room, sat in their own chair. His fellow captains.

Captain Emerod of the Viridian division aka the assault squad, with his arms crossed over his chest wore a suit of armour almost exactly the same as his own although without a cape, and branded with the mark in its own divisions' colour scheme, with a scale tone of light blue crowned by military cut, dark blue hair. His weapon of choice was smashed next to him, a mallet nearly nine feet of sickly obsidian with a six for the shaft, and the remaining three making the diameters of the ends of the weapon, with a four foot gap between them. He was the leader to nothing more than the grunts of the army, with himself just as mindless and violent as the rest of them. He was board listening to the soft musical solo, and resorted to staring off into space.

The other was... he never could tell if this person was either a man or a woman, and he dare not ask in case it was too insulting. Garbed in armour dissimilar to theirs, yet of a red colouring, carried an array of handguns along with a pole used to channel psynergy. Along with hair of lime green at shoulder length with a face neither too masculine nor feminine yet just as pretty with the violet scales adorning it. This was Commander Rosen of the Crimson division, of firearms and psynergy. And loved the music our Supreme commander played.

"it's about time you got here Azulus." Grunted Emerod. Freeing himself from his self induced trance, he turned his neck to glare at him.

"I arrived on time. It is you that arrived early." Azulus stated back, his voice still monotone.

"Enough." The pianist called. Adorning a suit of dissimilar bronze armour as theirs with the additions of cloak, a sword, a handgun, a broader set of shoulder guards and a full face helm in the style of a golden dragon, was the supreme commander. The only feature of his that was not an anyway part of the armour was the long flowing mane of light blue hair. "Let us begin." He stopped playing.

"Oohhhh! I wanted to hear more!" Rosen whine, the voice just adding further to the puzzle of the gender.

"Patience Rosen. First we work." S.P chided. He turned towards Azulus "What is the current situation in Hesperia?"

"Hesperia is under attack from Atteka over land and transport to the mainland. They can be easily defeated when ordered sir."

"Stem off attack for now. We may be fortunate in that they wipe each other out." He turned next to Rosen "And of Izumo?"

"Weellll... they are putting up a fight. Because they are so close to Gaia and Aqua Rock, it's fuelling their techniques to a greater extent than we predicted. It will be a little longer before we can have sushi." She pouted.

CRASH. Emerod had lifted and slammed the weighted end of his mallet on the floor making a large indent, his face livid. "Will you get serious Rosen! You're a leader of an army, start acting like it!" the green giant had roared. He then felt really nervous, glanced towards S.C. Although he didn't see it, Emerod felt the glare and the discontent like a dagger to the chest. It was only when the S.C speak after the feeling disappear did he get his knees to stop rattling.

"And what of the opporation in Angara?"

"W-Well the north position has been captured, wiping out the town of Lunpa and claiming the fabled golden land. However, now that we are there the three kings will surely act quickly." He replied.

"Were there any survivors?" S.C questioned.

"None sir." Pride was laced in Emerods answer.

"Pity." S.C commented. Then he turned towards the rest of them. "Your next mission you three is this. Azulus and Rosen, I want you to take a few of your soldiers there and try to recover any information, artefacts and samples to be taken back for analysis ASAP. Also Azulus, take a few of your men to a nearby town, not Kalay for it will be too well guarded, but a smaller settlement, and kidnap a few of the residents. Who knows, living so close to the golden land may have improved their psynergy capabilities. Emerod, send a few men to izumo, to finalize its capture. Also, prepare the men already there to safeguard the area and to prepare extraction in case of emergency. Work quickly and effectively. Dismissed"

"Yes sir!" All three of them replied before retrieving their weapons and exiting to the steel plated corridors. Once the doors shut firmly, the supreme commander turned towards the image of Weyward, more accurately a ten mile area of pure solid gold surrounding the remains of a temple dedicated towards the sun, the remains of Mt Aleph and Sol Sanctum, the Golden land.

"Golden sun will still be mine." Hidden within his mask was a cruel smile.

**AUTHORS NOTES**

I can't believe my borderlines in the previous chapter didn't work. Sorry readers. Anyway read and review, even if you want to set me on fire with flamers.

I don't own anything.

Also the commanders name derive in some way towards their division.


	3. First Fight of the Day

**Golden Sun:**_** Rising Anew**_

_First Fight of the Day_

"WAKE UP MY SON! IT'S A WONDE-" a middle aged bearded man wearing a light brown leather tunic with a dark leather apron with what appeared to be burn marks dotted her and there bellowed from his larger than normal stomach.

Only to be punched in the face from our drowsy hero.

""...huUUUUGHROOoowww...what time is it dad?" the yawning Isaac grunted out as he hauled himself away from his bed... his comfy...warm...be-

"DON'T FALL ASLEEP AGAIN! IT'S DAWN, YOU SHOULD BE WAKING UP!" again the fiery red head bellowed with a smile on his face, although the swelling of his left cheek did strain it a little, less so around the wrinkles on his face.

"...DAWN? Dad, I don't need to be up for another hour! LET ALONE AT DAWN!" Isaac was fully enraged now, but he should have expected this, it has been going on since his dad found out he was a mars adept. And the smiling idiot would _always _use the same excuse.

"It's to get you into the habit of becoming a blacksmith. Like ME!" again beaming with the same smile that was present since he could remember. He always liked that about his dad, he would probably be smiling at a fire breathing dragon that was trying to eat him, and he would probably be saying it would be good in a forge.

That and he made great stew.

If only he wasn't so loud.

Once he calmed down, he remembered that it was Wednesday so his class usually have a physical lesson. "Well is Alice up? I want to help her get prepared for the spar today."

"Don't be an idiot. Of COURSE she's not up!" stated the bearded giant, as if it was a stupid question. Again another common occurrence for the Kaus family, for you see Alice had the makings of a great healer, something not very common as most venus adepts, because they either went into agriculture or architecture, and to find a healer as talented as her was remarkable. Guess that was how it is, she got the brains, while he got the muscle. "She has no need to fight. Besides, she needs all the rest she can get to finish school and become a healer, y'know, a healthy mind is a sharp mind."

"Don't I get the same privilege? I could be just as smart as her if I had more rest."

They both had a long hard laugh at that.

Both Isaac and his farther, Simon, sat at the table eating what was left of the stew from last night with a good loaf of bread. It had to get used up. Isaac was in his fighting gear, it was just the same style of clothes as yesterday, although they weren't as restrictive and now included his fingerless brown gloves.

"So you'll be fighting that albino huh?" Simon didn't really like Ven all that much, tried to gut him with one of his tools, a blunt tool so it would be more painful. Stated that he wouldn't be capable of supporting her financially and he was simply to clean by his standards, sort of like he was trying to hide something.

"Damn right I am. I'll humiliate him in front of everyone." A feral grin was beginning to make its way across Isaacs face, an equally feral one on his dads. Quickly downing what was left in the bowl and gnawing the bread, I got off the chair to go. "I'm going to go out for a quick warm up. Tell Alice I'll see her in school. Also, remind her not to leave her staff this time." i stated, rising from my chair, and headed towards the cupboard. Within it housed his most important possession in the world.

His mothers scythe. The Harvester.

His mother was a fantastic farmer and a skilful venus adept. It was rumoured she could make barren fields bloom with flowers and vegetables just by strolling through. That was why his mother and father made this scythe after they were married, so that if she ever went for a stroll she could always be ready. She used it to gather wheat she had grown rather than protect herself.

It was completely metal, almost silver at first glance. The shaft was about four feet long with what looked like a thorn at the base, wrapped along it was white leather to give . The bladed portion curved straight about a foot, half a foot in width, and the last half a foot curved slightly downwards. It was bladed on both sides with a pattern that looked like a fire burning up a rose vine.

Lesson: Marriage of Adepts

Unlike conventional means of marriage, the new trend was to have a symbol of their union between two adepts. This is done by having an item that must hold meaning to both marital partners. The farming scythe above for example was forged by the person and shows that he will always be there to protect and help the other. The mother is a farmer and uses the scythe to manage the fields, showing she will support him and their future in turn.

Once an item is chosen, both adepts place in the item as much psynergy as they possibly can. So that whenever a person touches it, they shall always feel the both of them together, even after death. Other items that have been recorded include rings, shields, tables, and even some trees.

Once he picked it up and then _felt_ it, the energy that was coursing through, giving him such a buzz. He never really got any memories of his mother having died giving birth to Alice when he was nearly a year and a half or so...focus. He needed to beat Ven and he couldn't do that while reminiscing. After leaving the house he ventured further away from the town until he got into the wild. Glancing beyond, he could make out the boundary that separated the rest of Bilbin from the Ancient grove. It needed to be there to stop travellers and peddlers from wandering in and becoming lost forever. To the east, past Bilbin was the Goma mountain range and with the morning mist surrounding the tops, looked splendid.

He waited.

SQREEEEIIII!

He had company. It was a simple rat soldier, which would be a good start. Isaac got into a fighting stance with the scythe on the right of him, blade pointing outwards. The rat charged, sword forward. Isaac merely steps to the left and charges forward pulling the rat with him. Isaac swings the rat into the ground winding him. Next Isaac used his own momentum to spin himself round and to stab the paralysed animal, only for it to roll to the side and avoid harm, although it now had a line of blood along its chest.

The rat jumped into the air with an overhead slash, to be met with the top bladed portion of his advisory, thrust downward, cutting into the armour, and run through after being dragged along the ground about three meters when Isaac kept pushing him along.

Lifting the weapon, a quick swish to remove any excess blood (Isaac smiles "as clean as the start") Isaac remained hoping for another challenge, as the noise should've attracted attention. A troll charges in from some foliage, axe raised to cleave his skull. Dodging the strike, Isaac got to his feet, concentrating, a red inferno blazes completely around his left arm from fingertip to shoulder, his right one holding the scythe.

"**Flame Lariat"** and charged the beast, his left arm striking the neck, and created a meter deep crater from where the troll had collided with the earth, its neck broken and blackened to cinders. It was only then did he notice the position of the sun and sprinted towards the academy. The expected pain was shooting up his arm but he didn't care, he was ecstatic that his improved **Flame Fist **was better than before, and couldn't wait to pound Vens face with it.

That is before the teacher pounded his face in for being late.

He didn't make it.

"Move it, Move it, Move it!"Mr Hart, pronounced heart, was the balding old man that kept screaming that infernal word over and over, his vest nearly bursting out of its seams from the grotesque rippling muscle when he finally took a breath. He was a former army instructor for the Kalay army, but had to leave because 'his teaching technique was too harsh'. Isaac and the rest of the class could vouch for that. Due to our hero being five minutes late, the entire group, girls to, had been running around the field for the past forty five minutes. The tortu-teacher stated that this will stop them being late, whether as disincentive for future punishment or to make them run faster was unknown, but they didn't care because they all glared at the person who brought this upon them, Isaac.

"STOP!" it caught everyone by surprise as they all tripped over their own or run into the person that was in front of them. "That should be a suitable warm-up. Alright, first two combatants will be the ones that stand up before the REST of you pansies. LET'S GO!" ordered the drill sergeant. Isaac glanced behind and saw Ven shifting from his position on the floor, about to get up. With this thought in mind he moved beyond the screaming from his body saying that it needed rest and was up.

"It's decided. ISAAC VS..."

**Authors Notes:**

Hello again, had inspiration to write another chapter, and on an awful cliff hanger as well. Naruto fans will love Isaacs move as it looks the same as Killer Bee's version of the lariat. Also the inspiration for Simon Kaus was based both on Isshin Kurosaki from Bleach and my own dad, no word of a lie he actually said the same thing as Simon did when dad met my sisters' boyfriend. This was also my first ever fight scene. I tried to keep it brief yet also exciting, so penny for your thoughts and review, oh and flamers?...DO YOUR WORST!HA!

Anyway I think I should do a list of psynergy that's mentioned. The psynergy Isaac used was part of a new set I designed for him, rather than having Garets starter class which I thought was a little dull, i made my own personalised for him. It is an all new type, Striker, which relies on very good attack and PP, good speed with average HP but quite poor defence and luck. There is still one new move for him to reveal yet so keep reading to find out.

And finally, the marriage thing, first it shows how I think the artefact weapons and psynergy-granting items are made by adepts putting everything they have into something important to the person/s such as the force gem from fuchin temple housing their teachings and ideals and the Gaia blade holding the psynergy from worshipers of the venus lighthouse. The second and third reason will be kept secret until later on in the story.

Thoughts on the story put in the review if it's not too troublesome

See ya

**Psynergy Mentioned:**

**Flame Fist **– creates fire around the castors fist and strikes but also does a small portion of damage to the castor as well. Damage based on how strong the person is.

**Flame Lariat** – creates flames around the arm of the user and clotheslines the opponent, does more damage to the opponent and the user. Damage based on how strong and fast the person is.


End file.
